Fun With Bordom
by Archer1984
Summary: It has been over a month since their last mission. With all the free time that Chace has on his hands he is finding things out about himself. Surprising thing is Kaz and Oliver might be able to help. Warning if you are not a fan of Guy x Guy x Guy fun this may not be the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun With Boredom**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been more than a month since they have been on their last mission, and Chase was feeling bored. He has done everything he could think of to find Riker and Roman. Tinkered with different things in the lab. With his bionic smarts, it didn't take long to have everything running to its ultimate efficiency. He has trained for several hours each day.

With all the extra training, he has noticed a difference when he stood naked in front of the mirror after his showers. He always had a pretty good body but improvements were showing up. He made sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, by running his hand down his chest. Taking note of the deepening valley between his pecks that split into two firm cliffs under each one. His hand fell lower to his firm abs, following the well-defined spaces between all eight muscles. He felt a little tickle when his fingertips reached the line of hair that ran passed his naval to his waist. He traced the deeply formed V that separated his abs from his waist. The point of the smooth V lead to a well-trimmed tuff of curly hair that surrounded the base of Chase's semi-erect shaft. He glided his palm along the top of it, and made him let out a soft moan has his hand ran across the sensitive head. He cupped his ping pong sized balls that were still warm from the shower so his sack let them hang low. As he fondled them, he thought to himself that he was pleased with himself before, but he felt that even his cock was getting nicer from all the training. Probably not from all the athletic train but with all the free time they have been having, he has been able to enjoy himself at least once if not twice a day.

Without even thinking about it he found his hand gently griping his now fully erect shaft. He slowly slide his hand the full eight inches from base to tip and back again. Letting out some soft moans, Chase was feeling the need to cum. Watching himself stock his rock hard cock in the full length mirror was really turning him on. When he opened his eyes between moans, the sight of his abs sinking in from the pleasure made his member throb and twitch even harder. It didn't take long for Chase's breathing to get faster, lags getting weak forcing him to stable himself by placing his other hand on the wall. With a loader moan and arch of his back Chase shot seven hot thick ropes of his cum onto the mirror.

With a satisfied smile on his face. Chase stood in front of the, now cum covered mirror, catching his breath and squeezing out the last drops of cum from his slowly softening dick. Until the sound of the shower turning on wiped Chase's smile from his blissful face. Startled he covered his manhood and turned around to see the person that just saw him blow his load.

"Kaz what the hell are you doing here?" Yelled Chase

"Taking a shower" Replied Kaz nonchalantly "I figured you were done with it. If you need to clean off real fast I can wait."

"Oh my god, why didn't you knock before you came in?"

"It's my bathroom too, and figured the door would be locked if you wanted to be alone"

"So you saw me jerking off and you figured I didn't want to be alone"

"Well to be far, I came in when you were finishing."

Chase turned to look at his cum that was now oozing down the mirror and his face turned a bright red with embarrassment when he turned back to the superhero, that was now starting to pull his shirt off to get in the shower. "Dude! What are you doing I'm still in here?"

"Dude, what are you embarrassed for? I just saw you blow your load. That was some good distance by the way." Kaz added making Chace blush more "I think we are passed you seeing me take my clothes off."

"You really don't see anything wrong with this do you?" Chase asked confused still cupping his man hood.

"It's not like it surprised me that you rub one out. It did kinda surprise me how big you are, but hey good for you" Kaz offered with a thumbs up and a smile as he stripped off his underwear and kicked his clothes to the side. "Oliver and I have walked in on each other so many times that we don't even hide it any more. If we want to jerk off we just wipe it out and do it. Hell I'm kinda in the mood now" Kaz explained as he grabbed his own impressive package and started stroking his hardening shaft.

"I'll leave you alone then" Chase said as he relaxed and let his hand fall to his side.

"You sure? Looks like you might want to go again" Kaz motioned to Chase's half hard dick

"Maybe later" Chase smirked

"Okay, but it is a big shower. We wouldn't even be close to each other. Plus it's not good to hold that stuff in." Kaz added, still stroking his fully hard cock.

"No, I have some things to do." Said Chase unable to stop watching Kaz stroke himself like it was nothing. "Besides, it feels better to let it build up for a little while."

"K, suit yourself" Kaz said as he stopped stroking and handed him a towel. "When you are in the mood let me know, maybe we can share techniques or swap porn sites."

"I will keep that in mind" Chase replied as he wrapped the towel around his waist, and started walking toward the door. He stopped to take one last look to see Kaz turn to step in the shower. Chase couldn't help but noticed how firm Kaz's ass was. He watched as his friend and team member held himself up against the shower wall with his free hand as he stroked his cock with the other, letting the steaming water cascade down his back and run off his ass. Chase was confused by the fact that he was being turned on by watching Kaz doing this. Shaking the thought from his head and closed the door to go get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope I shows. As always please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was about three hours after Kaz intruded on Chase's alone time in the bathroom. Chase was trying to fight the image of his team member standing there naked jerking off in front of him, just seconds after Chase himself got caught busting his nut. The real disturbing part for Chase was whenever he thought about it, his dick would twitch if not get rock hard. It was actually starting to give him blue balls. He did not want to take care of the problem because he didn't want to admit he was turned on by Kaz. He never thought he was gay and he refused to start now.

The fact that there wasn't anything to do but think about it didn't help, so he went to the lab in hopes that some physical activity would take care of the problem. He punched up a hand to hand combat program on the computer and got into position. A male figure in a black ninja uniform appeared in front of him and attacked with a flying kick. Chase had no problem avoiding the kick by moving to the right. What he didn't see coming was the leg swipe that came after it.

It went on like this for a good twenty minutes. The last time he hit the mat with a grunt, he looked up and saw Kaz standing over him with a smile. At first Chase saw the younger brunette in nothing but a towel, but he shock off the daze and saw that he was wearing a gray underarmer t-shirt and black mesh shorts. "Dude, that looked painful" Kaz informed with a small chuckle holding his hand out to help up his team leader.

"What are you doing here?" Chase responded not excepting the help up, out of frustration "You are making a bad habit of walking in at embarrassing moments for me"

"I was bored so I decided to get some practice with my powers. What is your problem? I've seen you take out ten of these things without breaking a sweat."

"I know, I just can't focus. I have been getting my ass kicked for the last twenty minutes." Chase said with frustration in his voice.

"Well maybe I can help" Kaz offered

"I don't see how" Chase lied, he knew what he had to do. But he didn't want to admit that he wanted to jack off with Kaz.

"Well let me at least try" Kaz said as he sat on one of the tall chairs in front of the computer console. "What is on your mind buddy?"

"Nothing" Chase responded sharply, and noticed that his friend didn't look convinced "Fine….I can't get over the fact that you saw me masturbate."

"Seriously dude. That is your issue. I told you that it was no big deal. If it was, I wouldn't have just walked in and started the shower."

"I know, that's part of the problem! It's like you have no idea why it would be embarrassing for me to get caught doing that."

"I don't. Ok. It's like this. We are both guys, with guy needs. It's not like I didn't know you jerk off. Everyone does it, well at least they should. Plus, it's not like you didn't see me do it. Hell I just started rubbing my dick right in front of you. So why should it be embarrassing for you."

"That's the other problem! You just stood there naked in front of me stroking away like it was nothing."

"Because it was nothing. I saw you bust a very impressive nut, and it made me want to do it. Think of it as a yawn but with our dicks." Kaz explained as he noticed Chase turn red and fold his hands in front of his crotch. "O, I see. You got hard again watching me jack off."

Chase answered with a shy nod.

"And now you are confused cause you think that might make you gay or something"

Chase answered with another shy nod.

"Come on man there is nothing gay about that" Kaz reassured "Like I said I saw you do it so then my mind said 'robbing on out sounds fun.' Then I wanted to do it. So I did. There is nothing gay about that, it's just nature."

"Well then why can't I get the sight of you doing it out of my mind" questioned Chase "Every time it pops u in my mind, it comes up"

"Well did you do it again like I told you should?"

"No"

"Well that's your problem. Anytime I walk in on Oliver or the other way around we know the other one is going to do it too. If we don't that's all we want to do. Half the time we don't even need porn on"

"Really?"

"Yep, and from the looks of things you are ready to go now."

Still a bit embarrassed Chase's face turned red and shrunk his shoulders a bit more. With a smirk Kaz realized that he was going to have to be the one to start. He reached over to the computer console and pushed the button that locked the door, to put Chase's mind a little more at ease. Kaz reached down to the bottom of his shirt lifted it up over his head, a bit slower than normal. He wanted to get his shy leader's attention, and it worked.

Chase looked up right at Kaz as the younger teammate lifted his tight gray shirt up over his head. He has seen Kaz completely naked before, but for some reason it felt different. Chase eyes widened as he watched Kaz run his hands a crossed his tanned chest. He watched as Kaz looked down at his own chest as he circled his own nipples with the tips of his fingers. Then looked up with a smile to see that Chase was watching him. He could feel his dick starting to rise in his shorts as he watched Chase rubbing his own chest under his shirt. Without breaking their gaze from each other Kaz slide his hand down past his abs to his shorts, and gave his now fully hard cock a firm squeeze followed by a lite moan.

Chase couldn't help but smile from that. He never heard another person moan in person before, and it was a huge turn on. His cock has never been that hard before. He couldn't help but take his shirt off, and continue to rub his chest and nipples with one hand. Chase took his other hand and ran it down his abs till he reached his cock that was making a large tent in his shorts, even though he was wearing tight compression underwear. He ran his palm over the tip of the tent in his shorts, making it bounce. Chase let out a soft moan of his own, making Kaz smile and rub his own cock harder through his shorts.

Chase wasn't sure what was turning him on more, the moans Kaz was letting out, or the view of Kaz stroking his cock through his shirts. Whatever it was is was making his own Dick leak pre-cum like a fountain. Although the feeling of the hot wetness being rubbed around over the tip of his cock felt amazing, Chase didn't want to make too much of a mess on his shorts and slipped them off. The feel of the cool air and his cock bouncing back up sent a twitch down his spin that made him feel even better.

"There you go dude, that's how you get into it" Cheered on Kaz. "Let that big dick out to breath."

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" asked Chase with a breathe voice as he continued stroking his now freed hard-on.

"From the looks of it, just as much as you are buddy."

"This dose feel really good. The only way this could be better, is if I was laying down."

"What's stopping you? Don't let me stop you from doing what makes you feel good."

Chase smirked a bit and started to walk over, with his large cock and balls swing, to the table that was over by Katz and lifted himself up on it. He wanted to be able to watch himself jerk off, so he propped himself up on one elbow.

"That feel better?" Asked Kaz as he watched his friend get comfortable and restart long stroking his eight inch cock.

"O ya, much better" moaned Chase, looking up with a smile "How do you like doing it?"

"I like sitting down" Kaz answered as he pulled down his shorts freeing his member making a loud smack as it bounced back up to his abs, and siting back in the tall chair. "Sitting makes it easier for to lube up ease."

Noticing Chase's confused look, he faced down toward his prick that was standing straight up and let a line of spit fall from his lips to the tip.

"That was kind of gross, but hot at the same time." Chase commented as he watched Kaz start to stroke his now slicked up cock.

"You should spit on yours too. Using lube makes it so much better" Kaz said between moan

"No need. I have enough pre-cum to makes it good and slick." Chase replied moan himself.

The two of the stayed in their position for another few minutes feeding off the moans and view of each other stocking there cocks.

"Oh, oh my god Kaz. I think I'm going to cum soon."

"Shot it dude, I'm going to shot soon too."

Hearing his friend say he was going to bust his nut too while watching him, was what Chase needed to push him over the edge. "Ooh fuck Kaz! I-I'm cumming!" Chase loudly moaned out as he shot out nine hot loads that shot up to his chest, and the last one hit his upper lip. "Oh… My… God" Chase exclaimed as he collapsed onto the table, breathing heavy and sweaty.

"FFFuck, Chase I'm cumming too!" Kaz deeply moaned out as Chase weakly sat back up. He was spent but didn't want to miss this.

"Shot it buddy" Chase said as he watch Kaz rubbed out seven ropes that arched out over the floor, with the first one landing on Chase's slowly deflating dick. Kaz slumped his head down with a smile and out of breath. "That was hot"

"Come on man, you shot on my dick." Chase complained with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Kaz trying not to laugh "I haven't shot that far in a long time. I must have been turned on more than I thought. Plus you shot yourself on the lip."

"I did? shit" Chase said as he ran his tongue along his upper lip.

"Dude you just ate your cum."

"Ya, so it's not like it was yours. Wait have you never tried your own com?"

"No" Kaz replied trying to remember. "Weird, we found something that you have done that I haven't "

"I would be offended if I wasn't so relaxed" Chase said as he laid his naked body back on the table "You should try it just so I don't have one up on you"

Kaz thought about it for a second and stood up and ran his finger along Chase's still half staffed penis to get his cum off of it and tasted it.

"Dude!" Chase said as he sat up. "You just touched my junk"

"Well you wanted me to taste my cum. I have to say it's not bad"

"But. You. Touched my junk."

"How else was I going to taste my cum, lick it off the floor? That would have been gross."

"I didn't mean now."

"Come on man it was just my finger. It's not like I licked it off your dick. Don't make it gay dude."

"You're right, I don't want to lose this relaxed feeling." Chase said as he shook off the idea of Kaz licking the cum off his dick. "I am sticky. I totally need a shower."

"Same here. I will join you" he said as he started to follow Chase to the lab shower.

Chase stopped to look at Kaz with a worried look.

"Dude, we just watched each other jerk off. I think we showering together in that large shower isn't that weird. Plus it would conserve water."

"I hate when you are right." Chase said as he smirked as he watched Kaz walked past him towards the shower. Chase was smirking because he caught himself watching Kaz's ass and his dick twitched and wanted to come back up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a good idea where I am going with this story, but I would love some outside ideas or comments. This is my first chapter story so please let me know how I am doing. More to come soon.


End file.
